


Ride A Cowboy

by ElZacharie



Series: Drabbles [8]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, Sexual Roleplay, assless chaps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 15:32:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4671890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElZacharie/pseuds/ElZacharie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tucker gets Dallas a gift</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride A Cowboy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Seabreezekisses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seabreezekisses/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Director of Project Freelancer is Dead](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4008994) by [directium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/directium/pseuds/directium). 



> I forgot my skype name was Private Dallass, and then Sig told me to imagine Dallas in assless chaps. A wonderful influence.

“Dare I ask where you got those?” Dallas regarded the chaps with a discerning eye and frown. “I am startin’ to regret this decision.”

“Yeah, let’s just say I had to do a  _lot_ of favours.” Tucker winked at his lover, tossing him a cowboy hat and boots. “Now get dressed. We don’t have all night.”

The things he did for love. The old man shook his head and shut himself in the bathroom, stripping completely and pulling on the chaps. They… weren’t _too_ uncomfortable, and the leather fell quite nice against his legs. It was a perfect fit, even the shoes. 

The outfit was… Okay, who was he kidding? It was extremely arousing and Dallas hated himself for it, and hated Tucker more for getting him to agree to this.

“How’s it goin’, cowboy? Everything fit?”

Show time, Dallas.

Tucker let out a low whistle when Dallas strutted out of the bathroom, eyes growing large, among other things. “Holy  _shit_. You look  _hot._ ”

“Let’s just get this over with,” he mumbled, face turning bright red.

“Oh  _hell_ yeah! Save a horse, ride a cowboy, am I right?”

“If I hear another cowboy joke out of you, I’m leaving.”


End file.
